Eternal Affection
by Teenager-Videl
Summary: (REDONE) I have decided to redo this story back to Goku's POV. It's the sequel to 'Chains of Darkness' Will Goku and ChiChi get back together?


A/N: After the success of 'Chains of Darkness' I decided to do a sequel. (Please read Chains of Darkness before this one, or this story won't make any sense to you at all) I hope this story is as successful. *Fingers crossed* Lol ^^. I decided to make this story in Goku's POV, just like 'Chains of Darkness', so hopefully this story will reflect on my POV skills. I hope anyway ^_^ Well, I hope you can take the time to review this chapter. I really enjoy reading your reviews. So anyway lets get on with this chapter. I hope you will enjoy it.    

Eternal Affection Chapter one: Confronting your past Quote: "sometimes it's painful to face your past, but other times it's not painful at all" 

Gohan and I were stood outside, just watching her leave. It hurt to know that even when we shouted her name, she did not look around- not even once. The wind blew through my black hair. It felt as though her soul was right there beside me. I was sure I heard the wind whisper my name. Thinking that was strange, I looked down at Gohan, and took him inside to the kitchen where I tried to comfort him. He had been through the most. But he didn't want to show how sad he was to me. 

Then, I went out of the kitchen, where I looked outside; ChiChi had left me. I had to try and get her to come back. But it was not right to force her; maybe I could show her the great times we had together. I began to pace from one side of the room to the other- trying to think how I could approach this situation. However nothing came to my mind. I heard a noise, and then looked round the corner to see Gohan sat on a chair crying. That was enough for me; I shot straight out the door.

As I flew through the air, I began to wonder where she would be. I decided that maybe it was best to search for ChiChi the old fashioned way: on the ground with my eyes, instead of flying. I landed, and looked toward the wood. That was where ChiChi and I used to go a lot, together. I took my chances and started to walk through the forest. It looked really peaceful, the sun shot through the branches to create beautiful sunbeams. As it touched my skin, it created a warm feeling for me. Though, in my heart there was no warmth at all. 

Just then, I heard a noise. So I turned my gaze to find the source. It was not a loud noise but instead it was quiet and gentle. Sure enough, I saw who I was looking for. She was sat down on a tree stump. I guess she did not see me, because she had not made any movement at all. I did not want to startle her, so I decided to keep myself hidden amongst the leaves of the trees. I kept my eyes on ChiChi, moving ever so closer to her. The noise I heard was still there, she was silently whimpering. But I wondered why she brought this on herself. I moved closer to her, wanting so much to hug her. But I held myself back. 

'Why do I feel so sad?' She began talking to herself. 'I should not show these feelings! I was programmed to destroy him after all! But there's something about him..' She muttered these words to herself. I wanted to be able to talk to her, but I knew that she would not want that. Not now when she just ran away. But there was apart of me that thought that maybe she wouldn't mind me talking to her.

She had stopped talking, and now she was stood up. I looked at her and watched her movements. She was looking around; maybe she had sensed someone watching her ever so closely. Instead of her talking or looking around she starting to walk away. I climbed up one of the trees and then followed her silently jumping from one tree to the next.

I kept my eye on her the whole time. She suddenly stopped.

"I know someone is following me!" She said firmly, turning around. "Show yourself!" She snapped. Maybe now I was thinking I shouldn't have followed her. But I wanted her to come so badly… My desire was so great, would she understand though? I pondered this question in my head, and then jumped down from the tree and went opposite her. 

She blinked, and then glared.

"Why have you followed me?" Was her question. 

"Because.." I started and looked at her directly in the eyes. "I love you so much." She was silent to begin with, but soon cut the silence.

"I told you before!! I am leaving for good!" She growled. "If I stay I will only hurt you, and I do not want that." She responded. There was a look of sincerity as she said the last part. 

"But ChiChi… You won't hurt us. I love you.." I said looking down. She moved closer putting her hand on my chin and she moved my head so we were both looking in each other's eyes. 

"You have to let go.. I'm not the one whom you love"

"But ChiChi.."

"Sssh" She put her finger on my lips, and rubbed gently. "No talking. Time for you to think.." She said softly and then stopped rubbing. She looked lost in her own thoughts. Something inside her must have shouted out, because she kissed me right on the lips. I closed my eyes as we shared this kiss. I did not want this moment to end. She suddenly pulled away. I opened my eyes and looked at her expression. She looked confused. But at the same time she looked desperate to find out the memories she had lost. She went into my arms, and we hugged. I held her tightly and whispered in her ear. "I love you" 

I hoped deep within me that the two of us would be able to work on this. The passion we both held for each other was strong, I did not want our bond to be broken…

A.N: Ok, I have redone this. Because my first attempt of this story confused a lot of people. Especially with the new format of (Normal POV, Goku's POV and ChiChi's POV) So I decided to stick to the original format that 'Chains of Darkness' had. I hope you all enjoyed this. Please let me know what you all think! Thanks a lot. ^_^  


End file.
